


Speak To Me

by TheKnitterati



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Endearments, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxsoftkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnitterati/pseuds/TheKnitterati
Summary: Prompt fromSoft Kylux Kinks:Kylo calls Hux "darling" and "beautiful" and things like that. Hux calls him "beast."Excerpt:“My bright star…” he murmured as he planted kisses against Hux’s slender neck. “My sun, my moon…”Hux moaned and reached back to tangle his fingers into Ren’s black hair.  It had been a surprise - albeit a very delightful one - to learn that the bold, aggressive Knight had a penchant for tenderness in bed. Their lovemaking sessions were most often filled with Ren uttering a constant stream of praise and soft words to his General. An equally delightful surprise had been how much that heightened the pleasure for Hux, who shivered and trembled under such attention.





	Speak To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope this suits the Nonny who submitted the prompt. It was a bit of fun to come up with a bunch of sweet words for Ren to babble to his love. *grin* 
> 
> (This is TFA timeframe - TLJ fics are coming soon)

Hux stirred as he felt the light prickling his eyelids. Which meant it was morning and his personal settings program had already begun to incrementally raise the light levels in his quarters. Slowly drawing his eyes open, he saw his familiar charcoal-colored bedding, and his datapad resting on the nightstand charger.

As the lethargy of sleep began to drift away, he noticed a heavy, warm weight across his hip. He felt the rhythmic, humid puffs of air against his nape. A smile crept across his lips and his hand slipped down to cover the larger one spanning his belly. He twined his fingers with his lover’s, letting out a contented sigh. 

“Ren…” he whispered softly. The hand on his belly pressed in, clutching Hux tighter against the broad form behind him. He could feel Ren nuzzling into his hair, making quietly pleased sounds. 

It had been a year since the Knight and the General had allied themselves, realizing how much more they could accomplish working as a united front against the Resistance. And it had taken only a few months beyond that for them to realize that they were finding reasons to spend more and more time together, until one casual brush of fingertips finally became one too many and they had found themselves in each other’s arms with their lips crashed together. 

Since then, sharing a bed every night was both practical and pleasurable. Days were spent strategizing and plotting until they could no longer keep their hunger for each other at bay. Then they would tumble into bed, ensuring both ended languid and satisfied. 

Ren’s nuzzling had intensified. He began pressing his hips hard against Hux, and whispering in his ear. 

“My bright star…” he murmured as he planted kisses against Hux’s slender neck. “My sun, my moon…” 

Hux moaned and reached back to tangle his fingers into Ren’s black hair. It had been a surprise - albeit a very delightful one - to learn that the bold, aggressive Knight had a penchant for tenderness in bed. Their lovemaking sessions were most often filled with Ren uttering a constant stream of praise and soft words to his General. An equally delightful surprise had been how much that heightened the pleasure for Hux, who shivered and trembled under such attention. 

He rained more kisses gently over Hux’s bare shoulder. “You are mine, my beautiful boy…my firefly…” Warm lips brushed down his arm, bringing an exquisite sensitivity to his skin. “I belong to you, and you belong to me. Forever. No one will keep us from each other.” 

Hux twisted in Ren’s arms, desperate to look into his lover’s eyes and feel his lips against his own. The craving for their connection, the eagerness to be twined together remained a powerful urge for them both. On the bridge, they stood too close, crowding each other's personal space. When they passed in the corridors they tended to veer unconsciously toward the other. The pull was hard to resist; they seemed drawn to one another's orbit like celestial bodies.

Ren’s brown eyes were blown wide, his hands roaming everywhere on Hux. The endearments spilled from his lips like an ocean wave crashing over a sandy shore, uncontrollable and unstoppable.

“Sweet, sweet sunshine…ahhh, my gorgeous one…” Ren was babbling as he pulled Hux tighter against him, trying to get him closer despite them being crushed together, no room for even air between their bodies.

Hux laved his tongue along Ren’s collarbone, pressing his teeth into the soft skin near his shoulder. His hands slipped down Ren’s back, feeling the knobs of his spine as he moved down to grip his ass and grind against him. 

“More. More words.” Hux demanded. “Keep speaking, I want to hear you.” 

Ren was breathing harder now, and Hux could feel his arousal as their hips slid against one another. His heart was pounding, and he could feel his own pulse throbbing near his jawbone as desire raced through his body, setting his nerves alight.

“You…ahhhh! You are my wildfire, a burning flame, I need you.” Ren sucked dark bruises into Hux’s pale throat between whispers. His big hands were kneading at Hux’s backside, the muscles clenching under his ministrations. 

No longer able to control his eagerness, Hux forced his arm between their bodies, wrapping his hand around both their cocks at once. He groaned as he gave a squeeze and tug, his eyelids fluttering closed and his lips parting at the sound Ren made in reaction.

With a low growl, Ren slid down Hux's body, forcing him onto his back. His mouth skimmed over Hux's chest, leaving a warm, wet trail as he slowly crept lower and lower. He paused to dip his tongue into Hux’s navel, swirling lightly and feeling him tremble in his arms. 

“I want you so badly, my General, my beloved. My only one.” Ren continued his journey down, placing feather-light kisses along the crest of Hux’s hip bone. His fingertips ghosted over pale expanses of skin, gently parting Hux’s lean thighs as he eased his body between them.

“Let me please you, let me touch…” Ren’s voice trailed off as he buried his face in Hux’s groin, his beautiful long nose pushing into a nest of ginger hairs. 

His touches continued to dance across Hux's body, his fingers stroking the hidden place behind Hux’s balls, sliding back toward his entrance as his other hand wrapped tight around Hux’s shaft.

Hux gasped as the warm, wet heat of Ren’s mouth enveloped him. His hips arched up, greedy for more. Ren placed his forearm across Hux’s pelvis, pressing him back down onto the bed as he slowly pulled up to the silky tip of Hux’s length then slid back down, taking the entirety of him in, saliva trickling wetly from the corners of his lips. 

“Ahhhhh! Ren! Hhhhhhhggg….yes! Ah, don’t…don't stop!” Hux’s eyes were fighting a battle between the urge to snap closed with pleasure and the desire to watch Ren’s dark eyes flick up to meet his own while his plush lips were wrapped around Hux’s cock. 

Strands of Ren’s dark hair were grazing against Hux’s hips and thighs, tickling him pleasantly as Ren moved. Every fiber of Hux’s being squirmed as pleasure rippled through his entire body, every ounce of him aware of Ren’s touch, his presence. 

Ren hummed and moaned as he worked Hux over. With barely contained enthusiasm, he rapidly fucked his own mouth against Hux’s deliciously rigid prick. His tongue swirled and lapped at the slit as he tried to catch the salty drops of precome there.

“Ren! You beast! OH!” 

His climax seemed to come from everywhere at once, rushing from every cell in his body to congregate in his cock and erupt in response to Ren’s coaxing mouth. He felt as if he might fly apart, shattering completely, never to be whole again. Despite his jests to Ren regarding the Force’s influence on their couplings, Hux knew the powerful feeling was solely the result of two souls destined for one another.

His body was still buzzing with pleasure, and he could feel Ren gently stroking and pulling the last of the aftershocks from him while he tenderly dropped kisses across the top of Hux’s thigh. Hux could feel himself growing drowsy from the sudden release of energy, and he let himself relax with Ren sprawled half atop him.

“You are so good for me, Hux. You are my bliss. My treasure.” Ren continued peppering kisses where he could reach, nuzzling and maneuvering himself into a comfortable position.

Hux lay as limp as a rag doll, boneless against the pillows. His red hair was darkened with sweat and sticking to his forehead. Ren had cuddled against him, using Hux's hip as a pillow.  


Hux began his afterglow ritual of carding his fingers through Ren’s hair. Sometimes, if Ren was still and quiet, Hux would keep it up until they both slept. It made Ren hum with happiness, and they both cherished these moments above all others. 

Hux let out a deep sigh of contentment. His lips curved into a smile as he felt Ren press a soft kiss into Hux’s delicate skin.

“Do you need anything, my General?” 

“Only you, at my side, for always.” 

“You shall have me, for I am yours. And you, you are my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spit and polish compliments of [Nerdherderette/PalenDrome](http://nerdherderette.tumblr.com/) who generously gives me feedback and grammar checks, and I lurve her!! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr if you would like to visit - [TheKnitterati](http://theknitterati.tumblr.com/)


End file.
